Cartoon Network: Infinite Dimensions
CN's Infinite Dimensions is an American action/adventure, comedy, crossover movie produced by Cartoon Network. It's based on the comic miniseries, Super Secret Crisis War. It's running time is 98 minutes. Synopsis When an unstoppable evil alliance spreads across the Multiverse, heroes across time and space will be summoned together to face a threat that none of them could have possibly dealt with on their own individually. The fate of the multiverse will depend upon a kid hero, a samurai warrior, a young scientist, a fearsome trio of lab experiments, a living weapon, a children organization, a boy and his imaginative companions. and… Ed, Edd and Eddy?!? In order to face against the nefarious villains and thwart their diabolical plan to conquer the Multiverse. Plot On a planet in the center of the Multiverse, Vilgax used some of Eon's to search for an artifact with infinite power, the Infinity Key, an object that allows the user to travel into alternate dimensions. The Eds are attacked by Dynamo and they head to the Junkyard in order to defeat Dynamo. After defeating Dynamo by using a magnetic crane, the Eds were wonder where did the giant robot girl came from and suddenly they're transported to the Robo-World. Characters Main Protagonists *'Ben Tennyson'(Yuri Lowenthal): A world famous superhero who wields the Omnitrix a device that allows him to transform into different aliens. *'Dexter'(Candi Milo): self-proclaimed boy genius who built a secret lab in his bedroom. He also studied the multiverse's existences when he was following the trails of mysterious robots by an unknown source. *'Blossom'(Cathy Cavadini): Leader of the Powerpuff Girl *'Bubbles'(Tara Strong): *'Buttercup'(Elizabeth Daily): *'Samurai Jack'(Phil LaMarr): Jack is a brave Samurai Warrior wielding a magic Sword that is capable of harming Aku. *'Rex Salazar'(Daryl Sabara): A teenage E.V.O agent of Providence with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. *'Ed'(Matt Hill): Ed the strongest and most dimwitted of the Eds. *'Edd "Double D"'(Samuel Vincent): Double D is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds. *'Eddy'(Tony Sampson): Eddy the self-appointed leader of the Eds *'Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno'(Ben Diskin): Nigel is the Leader of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan'(Ben Diskin): Hoagie is the expert pilot, engineer, and inventor of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban'(Lauren Tom): Kuki is the happy-go-lucky diversionary tactics and is the medical specialist of KND's Sector V. *'Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles'(Dee Bradley Baker):Wally is the brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant of KND's Sector V. He also has a crush on Numbuh 3. *'Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln'(Cree Summer):Abigail is the second-in-command and infiltration specialist of KND's Sector V. *'Mac'(Sean Marquette): *'Bloo'(Keith Ferguson): *'Wilt'(Phil LaMarr): *'Coco'(Candi Milo) *'Eduardo'(Tom Kenny): *'Billy' (Richard Steven Horvitz): *'Mandy' (Grey DeLisle): *'Grim' (Greg Eagles): The Grim Reaper *'Robotboy' (Laurence Bouvard) *'Tommy Turnbull' (Lorraine Pilkington) *'Gus Turner' (Rupert Degas) *'Lola Mbola' (Laurence Bouvard) Aliens used by Ben *'Humongousaur'(John DiMaggio): *'Feedback'(Yuri Lowenthal)2x: *'Bloxx'(Bumper Robinson): *'Astrodactyl'(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Rath'(John DiMaggio): *'Ball Weevil'(Bumper Robinson): Used to defeat one of the Ultra-Robots *'Gutrot'(Rob Paulsen): *'Blitzwolfer'(Kevin Michael Richardson): *'Heatblast'(David Kaye): *'Shocksquatch'(David Kaye): Used to defeat two of the Ultra-Robots *'Crashhopper'(Dee Bradley Baker): *'Four Arms'(John DiMaggio): Used to defeat the last two Ultra-Robots *'Atomix'(John DiMaggio): *'Diamondhead'(Eric Bauza): *'XLR8'(Yuri Lowenthal): *'Armodrillo'(John DiMaggio) Supporting Characters *'Rook Blanko'(Bumper Robinson) *'Azmuth' *'Max Tennyson'(Paul Eiding) *'Gwen Tennyson'(Ashley Johnson) *'Kevil Levin'(Greg Cipes) **'Zed' *'Blukic & Driba' *'Professor Paradox' *'Plumbers' **Patelliday **Eliot **Morty **Molly Gunther **Bryk **Hobble **Jerry *'Agent Six' *'Dr. Rebecca Holiday'(Grey DeLisle) *'Bobo Haha' *'Noah Nixon'(Fred Savage) *'Caesar Salazar'(Freddie Rodriguez) *'Circe'(Tara Sands): Rex's girlfriend *'White Knight' **'Providence Agents'(various voices) *'Diane Farrah' *'Professor Utonium'(Tom Kane): *'Mayor of Townsville'(Tom Kenny) *'Ms. Sara Bellum'(Jennifer Martin) *Citizens of Townsville *'Dee Dee' *Justice Friends **'Major Glory'(Rob Paulsen) **'Valhallen'(Tom Kenny) **'The Infraggable Krunk'(Krank Welker) **'Miss Spell'(Kath Soucie) **'Living Bullet'(Tom Kenny) **'White Tiger' **'Phan Tone' **'Sam-R-I' **'Capital G' *'Frankie'(Grey DeLisle): *'Madame Foster'(Candi Milo): *'Mr. Harriman'(Tom Kane): *Imaginary Friends **Jackie Khones (Phil LaMarr) **Pokey Toehair **One Eye Cy(Tom Kenny) **Mabel Licorice **Billy the Squid(Keith Ferguson) **Fluffer Nutter(Grey DeLisle) **Yogi Boo Boo(Tom Kenny) **Bloppy Pants(Jeff Bennett) **Sassyfrass **Myron Giant **Ringo Rango **Big Fat Baby **Shakey **Dyno **Rodney Squiddlebeak **Madame Mustachio **Chief Hoseynose **Sloppy Moe **Belly Bob Norton **Clambake **Galoot Palooka **Scissors **Moptop **Pisgetti **Mr. Edmonton **Frit and Frat **Sunset Junction **Myopic Patootie **Howdy Dooyah **George Mucus **Spritz Coleman **Other Friends League of Extraordinary Villains A group of Cartoon Network villains formed by Vilgax and Aku who plan to rule over the multiverse with an army of robot-doppelgangers of the heroes and with super weapon called "Nanite X" or the NX Nanites, tiny microscopic machines that were combined with Chemical X. *'Vilgax'(Steven Blum): Leader and founder of the League. *'Aku'(Greg Baldwin): Secondary founder. An evil shapeshifting master of darkness who was the first villain Vilgax met *'Mojo Jojo'(Roger L. Jackson): A mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who is the Powerpuff Girls arch-nemesis. *'Mandark'(Eddie Deezen): *'Van Kleiss'(Troy Baker): Leader of The Pack. Rebuilt his gauntlet prior to the worldwide cure event. **'Bio Wulf'(Troy Baker): Second-in-command of Van Kleiss and The Pack **'Skalamander'(John DiMaggio): **'I-Bol': **'Breach' (Hayden Walsh): **'Bouncer' **'Lion EVO' *'Father'(Maurice LaMarche): **the Delightful Children From Down the Lane: They suddenly became a five-headed EVO by Van Kleiss *'Nergal'(Martin Jarvis) *Vilgax' Drones *Aku's Robots *Imaginary E.V.O.s: Created by Van Kleiss with the **Bendy (Jeff Bennett): Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Slamworm *Crabdozer *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula Other Characters and cameos *Ultra-Robots *Computron's Minions *Stone Creatures *Techadon: Sent by father to combat the Kids Next Door of Sector V *PowerPuff Dynamo: **Ben-bots **Gravattack **Crashopper **Jetray **Atomix **Fasttrack **Spidermonkey *Jack-bots *Powerpuff Bots *Dexter-bots *Rex-bots *KND-bots *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Crew Galleries Development Transcript Cartoon Network's Infinite Dimensions/Transcript Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Samurai Jack Category:Dexter's Lab Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Generator Rex Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy